


Selamat Datang di Parade Kegelapan (Alam Ini Butuh Pahlawan)

by saptawongso



Series: Anthology of Song Fiction [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Song: Welcome to the Black Parade, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Sancaka memiliki penyakit yang harus membawanya menuju kematian. Sebelum kematian menghampirinya, ia bermimpi tentang sebuah parade. Mimpi tersebut akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.
Series: Anthology of Song Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550551
Kudos: 1





	Selamat Datang di Parade Kegelapan (Alam Ini Butuh Pahlawan)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome To The Black Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543640) by My Chemical Romance. 



Sudah berbulan-bulan Sancaka terbaring di rumah sakit. Penyakit yang telah lama dimilikinya hampir membawa Sancaka menuju dunia kematian. Suatu hari, ia bermimpi tentang ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal.

> "Sancaka, ikut Bapak yuk"
> 
> "Mau kemana, Pak?"
> 
> "Mau ke kota. Ada parade menarik disana. Kamu pasti suka deh"
> 
> "Wah, parade! Sancaka mau ikut Bapak deh"
> 
> "Oh iya. Bapak punya pesan buat kamu. Nanti kalo kamu sudah besar, kamu harus jadi pelindung orang-orang lemah dan tertindas. Kamu harus jadi pahlawan buat mereka"
> 
> "Tapi, Bapak tau sendiri kan Sancaka sering kena bully orang-orang. Orang-orang pasti udah sinis duluan sama Sancaka"
> 
> "Nah justru itu. Kamu harus ngelawan mereka. Kamu harus buktiin kalo mereka ga ada apa apanya di mata kamu. Oh iya, Bapak titip seseorang buat kamu"

Sancaka lalu terbangun dari mimpinya dan melihat sebuah makhluk berjubah hitam sedang melihatnya. Makhluk tersebut menghampirinya.

"Sancaka, waktumu telah habis di dunia ini. Kau sudah melewati banyak hal. Sekarang, bergabunglah bersama kami di sebuah parade"

Sancaka menerima ajakan makhluk tersebut. Makhluk tersebut membawa Sancaka menuju alam lain, yaitu alam kematian. Ia juga melihat sebuah parade dengan sekumpulan makhluk yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itu parade yang kau bicarakan?"

"Iya, betul. Mereka semua akan datang menghampirimu"

"Apa tujuan mereka datang menghampiri saya?"

"Mereka sedang menyambut kedatanganmu di alam ini. Mereka juga ingin memintamu menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka"

Atas dasar saran dari makhluk tersebut, Sancaka menghampiri sekelompok makhluk yang berkumpul parade di tersebut. Salah satu makhluk menghampiri Sancaka yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Selamat datang di Parade Kegelapan, Sancaka"

"Iya, terima kasih"

"Kami siap untuk menyambut kedatanganmu dan kami memintamu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami. Kami juga sangat ingin kau menjadi pahlawan bagi kami. Kami sama sepertimu saat di dunia, yang lemah dan tertindas. Kami saat itu sudah tidak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup. Oleh karena itu, kami terpaksa harus pergi ke alam ini. Kami dengar selama kau di dunia, kau kerap sekali melawan para penjahat bengis. Maka dari itu, kami ingin kau menjadi pahlawan di alam ini"

Sancaka tertegun mendengar ajakan makhluk tersebut. Belum sempat menjawab ajakannya, makhluk tersebut memberikan sebuah kalung sebagai tanda bahwa ia kini menjadi pemimpin bagi mereka dan pahlawan di alam kematian.

"Maaf, saya bukan pahlawan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang hanya ingin membela kebenaran. Namun, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau menerima saya menjadi bagian dari kalian. Sungguh, saya belum pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya"

"Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih karena sudah menerima ajakan dari kami. Tenang saja, kami akan terus membantumu. Yuk kita rayakan kebebasan kita dari hiruk pikuk dunia dengan parade ini"

Sancaka bergabung dengan sekumpulan makhluk tersebut di parade yang dinamakan 'Parade Kegelapan' itu. Kini, Sancaka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia juga telah memaafkan masa lalunya di dunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman.

**Author's Note:**

> MCR IS BACK!! SO IS ME!!


End file.
